Skyfall
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: Falling hurts. Falling after you jumped off of you Loftwing can hurt. Falling with a certain Groose holding onto your legs while panicking really hurts. Especially when you've got a best friend to save, baddies to kill, and trials to overcome.


Here's my first Zelda story! =)

I've recently become more obsessed with Zelda and Skyward Sword, so I figured 'What the hell?' and spit this out. Hopefully it's actually good and people will actually want to read it.

This happens when Link is going to the old lady (who's actually…*lips locked*) to find out more about the harp and the songs. Because there's no way that Link was okay after Groose nearly tackled him in the sky and then crash landed. God that is a terrible title for this story…

Legend of Zelda doesn't belong to me. If it did, Sheik, Dark Link, Wolf Link, and Midna would be in my room forever.

Sorry if Groose is a little OOC. I'm not sure if he is or not, but you guys can judge that.

Reviews are awesome!

Thank you for reading this!

Warm air rushed up as Link hurtled towards the earth. His heart pounded, pulse raced, just like it did whenever he fell towards the earth beneath the clouds around Skyloft. Flashes of seeing Zelda and Impa at the Gate of Time, and the demonic flames that Ghiraham had conjured to separate him from the two females…it had all happened so fast. Receiving the harp, and then watching Zelda and Impa vanish and destroy the Gateway…

He snapped out of his thoughts at the faint sound of screaming. What the- his head whipped back as it grew louder, and suddenly Groose is falling right above him. Link lets out a short yell of surprise, before Groose grabs at the Hero's legs. With the extra/surprise weight, it's really no shock that now Link really is plummeting to the ground.

"Link! HEEELP!"

With Groose's hands gripping his calves with a dead mans grip, and the slight fear that he might actually die this time, Link has no idea how he managed to pull his sail cloth out. It was probably Fi, saving his life yet again. For a second he relaxes slightly, and then he realizes that Groose is panicking and kicking his legs, making the both of them waver and teeter wildly. And then the ground rushes up, and there's black.

XxXxZxXxX

"WOAH!"

He wakes up to Groose's yelling again. Ah, for the love of the Goddess…he blinks open his eyes, seeing stars for a few seconds before they cleared away. His head throbs along with his beating heart painfully, and there's some sort of wetness on his gut area. Huh. Maybe his jars of heart potion got smashed? Link isn't sure. All he knows is that his head pounds, his abdomen is wet and slick and his left arm feels funny. And what's with that weird, rusty tang in the air and in his mouth? Now if only Groose would shut up and let him sleep…

"-NY birds!? Wh-what …ARE they?!"

Goddess on high, Groose is loud. Link takes in air and finds it sends pain waves jarring though every bone in his body.

"But…how…Wh-why…wha-what…"

Groose's voice is getting hazy, which means that Link can _finally_ sleep. He could sleep for years, centuries even. He'll even take a minute. After Zelda vanished, he hadn't really slept that much at all. Link was too buys buying potions or flying down to Lanayru Desert to go back and forth in time with those stones…what were they called again…his mind was mush, thinking slower with each second. Oh, yeah. Timeshift Stones. That's what they were called. He snorted, pain piercing his lungs. He, Link, Hero and time traveler. Unbelievable.

"-ERE AM I!?"

The sudden yell added to the cacophony of pain that was currently playing in Link's head. Who was tha- oh, yeah. Groose. Only Groose could be that loud. Yeah, definitely him. Augh, he was so tired…

Suddenly something or somebody was furiously shaking him, and Link swore his brain rattled inside his skull. Fiery red pain spread through his body, pulsating in waves that felt like hell fire. "What's going on? Ever since Zelda vanished, you've been zipping in and out of town all in a hurry! So I figured I might tail you, and you might lead me to Zelda. But this…is so…Link? You okay?"

He tried to breath in deeply, but the fire only seemed to spread quicker and added fresh pain. His nerves were buzzing, and strangely he couldn't feel the ground underneath him. There was ground beneath him, right? Something warm and slick and wet spilled out from his mouth, and he was suddenly on his side. What…when had that happened?

"…-nk, I…I dunnoo what to do…help…you need…what am I…"

Groose…needed help?

Never, in Link's entire life, had Groose ever really asked for help. Not flat out. Sure, he had copied Link's style of flying once. And…yeah, he had always stolen or copied off of the other student's homework back at the Academy. But he had never really asked for help, and Groose always did things by himself- well, actually…hmm. This was too much to think about right now. But if Groose needed help…maybe that old woman with the swinging braid could help his fellow student out. Or maybe that blue girl could help…what was her name again? Zelda? Karane? Lopsa? Maybe it was one of those, or none of those.

"…'s an 'ld w'man o'er there…" he managed out, eyes still closed and body still buzzing pleasantly. "Link?" a voice said with a touch of fear in it. They should've talked louder, though, because he could barely hear them. "…'ld w'man…" somehow got past his barely moving lips, and then black crashed down.

XxXxZxXxX

"How long…magic, but…hold him down…"

"…crazy? He's a…"

"Master, you...alright…"

Voices. Hazy, yet somehow extremely clear. Black speckled his vision, worming away from the corners and edges of his sight. Something was holding him down, pinning him there on the ground, and a flash of something (fear?) bubbled into his heart. If only he could reach his sword, he could kill this monster that was on top of him. Where was that blue girl when he needed her? What was her name, again?

"…Link, you've gotta…"

Who was Link? What was going on? What was that thing on to-

Excruciating pain exploded from his abdomen, and then the world fell away to darkness.

XxXxZxXxX

"…-nk, I'm…I'm sorry. It's just, ever since we were kids, I've…"

Sigh. Shuffle shuffle.

"I've been jealous, alright? You and Zelda…you've always been close, especially after the Plague hit Skyloft. I guess, after seeing you together for so long, I…"

Huffy laugh that had no humor in it at all.

"Goddess, look at me. If I weren't such an idiot, I'd be admitting this to you when you were actually awake to hear it. I'm such a coward."

Shuffle shuffle. Someone was shifting positions.

"Uhm, the old lady told me that you're the one who's supposed to rescue Zelda and all. Something about destiny or something like that. I, uh, may or may not have told her to piss off. But…I think she saw right through me. She has that sort of air around her, y'know? She told me that you've been killing monsters and other things like that so that you could find Zelda. I guess…I guess you're…"

The voice faded into the darkness that swallowed him up.

XxXxZxXxX

Link's eyes opened without him even realizing it. They must've opened, because there was suddenly colors and lights and brightness, all in one confusing mass. There was a lantern flickering a little aways to his right, and moonlight was streaming in through a hole in the ceiling. He slightly turned his head and saw his supplies, sword, shield, chainmail, and boots.

"Master...are you awake this time?"

He looked at his twelve o' clock and saw a blue-purple fuzzy mass. Link opened his mouth to speak, but Fi? Said, "Do not speak, Master. You are still healing from your fall with Groose."

Groose? What was Groose doing he- memories trickled in of falling, of the red head grabbing on to his legs, screaming for Link to help him somehow.

"Groose and the old woman are outside, looking for ingredients for a heart potion. Your potions, Master, were unfortunately destroyed in the fall." Fi stopped for a moment, as if giving Link some time to absorb this information. She glided a little closer to his left side, and concern seemed to be plastered on her smooth blue face. That was weird. Fi didn't have emotions, so…he then realized that she was talking to him again.

"…sure that you would like to know the damage done to you. You have several cracked ribs, on of which punctured a lung, a serious concussion, a broken left arm, and a fallen stick pierced into your side. Thankfully, some of you heart potion spilled onto your abdomen, which helped clean and disinfect the side wound. The old woman healed it completely along with your arm with her magic."

Link's eyesight had cleared just a little bit more, and he could just make out the features of Fi to his side. The spirit seemed to lean over just a little, and then said softly in her robotic voice, "Master, I apologize. You should be resting." As if she had cast a spell on him, blackness tugged at him once more, and he gratefully gave into it.

XxXxZxXxX

The next time Link woke up, he was alone. No Fi, no old woman, no Groose. Sunlight streamed into the circular room he was in, and he slowly pushed the blankets off of him. He slowly pushed himself up with shaky arms, wincing a little at the twinges of pain he felt on his gut. His head pounded, and his left arm felt slightly weaker than his right. He had had worse damages done to him, though. Like when he'd been sucked into quicksand and had nearly suffocated. Or when he'd fallen into some boiling lava and had barely made it to the stone 'shore'.

"Hey, you're awake!"

Link looked up and saw Groose walk into the room. He was holding two jars with a third balancing on the two, each full of heart potion. "The old lady wanted me to check on you. She's outside 'checking the seal' or something." He walked over to Link and carefully placed the jars on the ground, then said, "Uh, the old lady said you'd need these for your journey."

"Thanks Groose."

"Um…uh, yeah."

There was an awkward silence, and then Groose said in his usually loud voice, "Right, well, the old lady should know that you're awake and all." With that he turned and seemed to speed off. Link pulled on his shirt, boots, and mail, grabbing his weapons and supplies. He was a little shaky, but he managed to get out of the room while leaning on a pillar. He wasn't going to let some healing injuries stop him from his mission.

After all, he had a best friend to save.

`fin


End file.
